


Bloody Road

by WangJinjin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese确实能治疗自己，但他有时也需要一些帮助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Road

　　虽然不想承认，但你觉得自己或许真的已经习惯于Mr. Reese身上所带的那些似有似无的血腥——枪击、刀割、拳打脚踢，即使不可见的伤口就不算伤口，你也觉得自己或许并没有见过完全无伤的Mr. Reese。

　　但从另一方面来说，你又觉得自己从没有特别地担心过对方。

　　并不是出于惯常的“冷漠”抑或只是两个“死者”之间淡薄的“雇佣”关系——无论那些伤口是如何频繁地出现，却似乎总能很快就消失无踪——即便不久又会有新的伤口出现。

　　但是这一次，你觉得自己是无法不去担心了。

 

　　贯穿了腹腔和大腿的子弹，源自动脉的喷薄的血液——即使你强令自己将意识专注于驾驶之上，却仍旧无法剥夺正逐渐被血腥充溢的嗅觉。

　　“John！保持清醒！”你刻意无视了自己声音中的颤抖，“John！我们就快到了！”过多的祈使语气让你舌根发干，你甚至不敢从后视镜去查看对方的情形。

　　明明，轮胎与地面、活塞与汽缸以及车身在冷夜空气中的摩擦全部都比你耳中血液的轰鸣来得强烈，但唯一支持着你的，却是那浅薄得几不可闻的呼吸声，“John……”你最后一次重复着，随即将车开进了一幢大楼的地库。

　　刹车的时候，猛然勒紧的安全带让你感到了额外的疼痛，尝试了两次才按开了搭扣的手指已经颤抖得不成样子，脚跟最终落回地面的时候，你几乎直接跪倒，抠住门把手的指尖传来了痛感，却也阻止了身体的坠落，“John……”或许是经历了太多街灯明灭的双眼根本无法立刻适应地库稀疏的照明在轿车后座上打下的昏暗，只剩下自己喘息的静谧让你在下一刻窒住了呼吸。

　　“John？”即使打开了两扇车门，后座上浓郁的血腥还是让你刚刚被安全带挤压过的胃部泛起了酸味，“John！”声音又大了一些，也最终停止了颤抖，但却仍旧没有得到任何回应，“John……”你终于爬进了后座，将手指按上了对方歪斜在后座彼端的颈部——没有脉搏。

 

　　什么也没有。

 

　　“不……”你感觉到了另一轮的窒息，以致无法再继续发出声音——指尖下的血肉明明还是柔软的，却已经失去了温度。

　　你并不知道自己窒息了多久，缺氧的感觉只是让你的视野也变得明明灭灭，而当你能够再一次掌控自己的意识时，却发现自己的身体正仿佛遵从本能般将那具身体向车外拖拽。

　　“John……”你的声音又回来了——不是问句，不是祈使句，甚至不是陈述句，“John，回来，John……”你或许已经感觉不到颈椎和右腿上的疼痛，但不断重复那个名字却让你本来艰难的呼吸愈发混乱。

　　你不知道自己是不是因为缺氧而神经错乱，总之，当你意识到自己的身体正因为某种来源不明的猛烈撞击而倒向车外的时候，你甚至没有调动残存的身体机能去阻止，而是就那么直挺挺地倒向了地面。

　　脊柱，然后是枕骨，停车场的水泥地面几乎没有丝毫缓冲，于是黑暗在一瞬间就降临了。

 

　　就这样结束吧。

 

　　你不知道自己为什么会生出这种想法——身体已经无法行动，有什么人几乎是在你倒地的一瞬就压住了你，冰冷而有力的手掌扼住了下颚，将你颈项完全地暴露，“John……”你在声带中最后引起了一点震动，然后，你感到尖利的东西抵住了你，毫不费力地穿透了皮肤，刺进了你的血管。

 

　　或许是因为身体承受了过多的刺激而已然麻木，抑或只是颈动脉被割开的痛楚根本无法与加诸于你身上的其他感觉相提并论，即便你已然恢复了知觉，也并没有感觉到本应伴随着血液流淌而出的疼痛。

　　终于清晰的视野中是一片暗灰的水泥地面，Nathan送给你的那块防水手表带着裂开的表面瘫倒在视野的边缘，你在感到了一瞬间的伤心之后转开了视线，寄希那块表不要再被自己喷溅出来的血液污损。

　　但是，预想中应该喷溅到四处的血液却只是流进了衣领，温热的触感仿佛小小的爬行动物正从沙漠午后的骄阳下钻进你的衣领，那种带着温度的刺痒让你战栗了一下，终于意识到插入你血管的尖利物体并没有离开，而是深深地停留在了你的血肉之中。

 

　　“呃……”声带下意识地颤动了一下，但被有力的手指紧扼的下颚却仍旧不能移动半分，明明意识正因为大量的失血而再一次变得恍惚，你却终于意识到了自己的身上究竟发生了什么。

　　除了在衣物和肌肤间黏腻的血液，还有其他东西在侵袭着你的触觉——后脑撞击地面带来的嗡响正像潮水一般退去，取而代之的是伴随着扑打你颈项的呼吸的吮吸声，濡湿的口唇缠绕在你的颈侧，显然正贪婪地吸食着从你的动脉涌出的血液。

　　确实有那么一瞬间，你想要遵从本能地大声喊叫或者抵死挣扎，但这个念头却几乎是在形成的同时就烟消云散。并非是扼住你喉管的手指阻止了这一切——明明，你的生命正步向终结，但却有一种难言的类似愉悦的感觉正从你的伤口向身体的其他部分弥漫；明明，你的指尖正因为缺血而逐渐冰冷麻木，但你却似乎听到了一个声音在脑中低述，要你放松，要你交付——所有的痛苦都在离你远去，甚至是紧扼着你喉咙的手指也不再能带给你不适。

　　你感知着正从你的身体内消逝的生命——你死过一次，但那一次却痛苦得仿佛活生生地坠入炼狱。如果这一次的死亡是如此安逸，你或许能够就此接受，放开一切。

　　“John……”你不知道自己是不是真的发出了声音，或者只是你脑中的臆想也未可知。好吧，你并不想一个人离开，或许还来得及，在某处，赶上那个人，那个刚刚离开的人。

　　“John……”你觉得自己这一次或许终于发出了声音，伴随着最后一次深沉的吐息，与这个世界作别。

 

　　但是，在你叩响天国的门扉之前，那些毫不留情地刺穿了你的血管的尖利物体就像它们的到来一般，毫无预兆地突然离开了，仿佛并不是遵从其自身的意志而是被强行驱逐。而在下一个瞬间，原本意图行使杀戮的手掌也跟着变得温柔，转而温柔却高效地压在了你颈部的伤口上以阻止血液的外溢。

　　另一只手掌——你在意识的边缘感到了其上的温暖——轻轻地抚着你的脸颊，伴随着仿佛从遥远的天国传来的声音：“Harold……我很抱歉……”

　　“I'm coming……”你翕动着已经发冷的嘴唇，回应着天国的声音，在感到身体终于离开被血腥浸渍的地面之后，将意识真正沉入了海一般的深邃。

 

　　你不知道能不能称之为梦境，因为那里甚至连黑白的光影也无分毫——浓密的黑暗，幽深得没有边际。但那幽深却并不似想象中的冰冷，仿佛勉强遮盖着岩浆的海底，即使密不透光，也能在黑暗中沸腾。

　　你很清楚自己未曾身处海底，因为你并没有被巨大的水压化为齑粉，但你确实感受到了水的浮力，承托着你无力的躯体。

　　当意识最终浮出了黑暗，扁桃体区中的刻印便再次掌控了身体——幼年溺水的记忆在一瞬间占据了整个脑海，让你的身体在肾上腺素下痉挛。

　　下意识地想要挣扎，但身体却仿佛仍被禁锢，些微的动作也只能让你的身体在水中愈加地下沉，因恐惧而张开的口中也立时涌进了液体，被呛住的气管甚至感到了刺痛。

　　“放松，Harold！”温热的手掌谨慎而精准地插入了你的颈下，迅速帮你脱离了水面，“没事了，”那个声音继续温柔地劝慰，同时安抚着你仍旧痉挛的身体，“你安全了，Harold……”疲惫的躯体只能选择听信，你再一次放任自己失去了意识。

 

　　你并不知道饥饿是否会让人从睡梦中清醒，但来自肠胃的鲜明感觉却还是让你脱离了又一个无梦的沉眠。你慢慢从床上撑起身体，下意识地伸出手臂摸索着自己的眼镜，却被一只手抓住了手腕，将眼镜轻轻放入了你的掌心。

　　“睡得好吗，Finch？”Mr. Reese的声音像往常一样带着闲适的笑音，以致于当你看到他正微笑着坐在床边并将一杯清水递向你的时候，选择了一言不发地接下了它。

　　“你感觉怎么样？”大概已经是夕阳的日光正从Mr. Reese身后的落地窗轻柔地射入，让他整个人都笼上了一层暖色——你下意识地垂下了视线，将水杯抵上了已经发干的嘴唇，大大地吞下了一口尚且温热的液体。

　　显然浓度超标的生理盐水几乎让你立刻将它们全数吐出，强忍着咽喉的不适最终咽下一口之后，你的眼中已经溢满了泪水，但这也未能阻止你辨认出Mr. Reese伸到你近前的袖口上浸渍着已经干涸的血迹——你惊愕地瞪视着对方已经完全变成了暗红色的肋下，甚至连咳嗽也哽在了喉间。

 

　　“我可以解释。”Mr. Reese从你仍旧僵直手中拿下了水杯，然后像变魔术一般地将一张放着一碗冒着热气的麦片的折叠桌架在了你的腿上，“不过你最好先吃点东西。”他的口气出奇的轻松，却让你感到了莫名的惊恐。

　　“你，被打中了……”你已无暇疑惑自己的声音为何会沙哑得几乎难以辨认，“我，摸不到你的脉搏……”你几乎没能握住Mr. Reese塞进你手中的汤匙，“你……”你最终还是把它掉进了麦片中，然后紧皱起眉头盯视着那个正从麦片中捞起汤匙的男人，“吸了我的血！”

　　“我很抱歉，Harold……”Mr. Reese在你的盯视下终于收回了唇角的笑意，他小心翼翼地再一次将汤匙塞进了你的手中，“是Kara初拥了我。”

　　“可是你不怕阳光！而且从来都是不经允许就随便进门！”你不知道自己为什么会毫无形象地对这个男人大喊大叫。

　　“你知道的，”Mr. Reese在几不可查的一怔之后，再一次露出了牙齿，“我其实并不是那么守规矩的人。”

 

　　不得不承认，你其实在很多方面都还不是很了解Mr. Reese的。

　　一些你认为需要去担心的事情，其实是并不需要去担心；但确实有一些事情，你其实是该去担心的。

　　所以，你必须重新订立一些规矩，才是。

 

　　End


End file.
